


Baker's Dozen

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: A short request I took on /d/ while working between larger requests and commissions to help me get out of a rut I've been in the past few days. Was refreshing to work on something so short after how long all my other stuff has been lately!
Kudos: 9





	Baker's Dozen

The roaring of the oven was deafened when the kitchen door was slammed shut by a doughy hand. It had been a few years since Katie opened up her bakery, which had become a huge success in the local neighborhood. Being a woman of simple pleasures, she kept the business small and didn't look to grow beyond the single location in her neighborhood. Her waistline, on the other hand, had done enough growing for her anyways. She started the business as a fairly slender figured gal, but in her success, an extra 200 lbs had found its way onto her frame. The aforementioned simple pleasure that Katie had been fond of was baked goods. Of course, it's why she got into the business. But much like yeast causing dough to rise, her own baking had done the same to her body.

At first, she was a bit worried as to how this may affect business. What would people think of someone with so little self control? However, she found the opposite of her fears came true. Even more people started flooding her small neighborhood bakery, and left reviews praising how warm and friendly she seemed.

She had taken her lunch break, far too hungry to go on any further without something in her gut. She waddled her way from the back and then to one of the tables in the bakery's dining area. She always found it fun to chat with customers on break (when she wasn't eating). After grabbing a loaf of raisin bread and a stick of butter, she set her meal on the table along with a butter knife and began to tear into it with great gusto. Thick slices were divided and then slathered with creamy, buttery goodness before making its way from the table to her mouth.

She gave a light moan as the flavors of the baked good culminated inside her mouth and danced on her taste buds. Half a slice went into her mouth and down to her round stomach, which billowed outwards and was her now defining feature. This went on until all that was left was a few crumbs and a smile on Katie's pudgy face.


End file.
